Ken (Bei)
'Ken '''is the demigod son of Hades. He is the older brother of Kai and is known to be a powerful demigod child of Hades. Ken has been known as the one of death while his brother is about the earth and riches. Biography Ken was born oon Janurary fifthteenth. He was born a few minutes before his faturnal brother, Kai. Although they don't look a like, they can at times act alike and have a similar understanding about things. Ken was always known as the one that was fearless and never backed down from a challenge. He would take any challenge to any limits and do it as well as possible. When Ken was three years old, Kai bet him he couldn't climb a tree with only one arm, at the time Ken was recovering from an arm injury and because of this he only had one arm to use. Eventually he ended up fall off the tree eighteen times before he made it to the top. Ken experienced many nightmares and had seen countless weird creatures since he was about four. He never told his younger brother or his mother and when it came time to sleeping, he ended up only sleeping three hours before deciding to wake up. When Ken was eight everything changed, as he became mroe serious and determined. He started becoming a leader and as a result he ended up learning who were worth speaking to and who were dissposable. Teen Life At the age of thirteen, Ken began to become distant. This spiked as his powers arrived. He slowly became distant often telling lies and trying to avoid talking to people. When he was fourteen he got into plenty of fights with bullies because he was always silent and other thought he was acting superior than them. Ken eventually started using his powers to escape situations from bullies and then eventually the monsters that started attacking him and his brother, Kai. At the age of fifthteen, the both of them found a small valley that they could hide out at and eventually crossed into Camp Half-Blood, what would be their summer home. Personality Ken is described as gloomy, moody and very sadistic. He often is silent and tends to himself. When ever he speaks it comes off as a stark or very down and moody comment. He never speaks simply to speak and he is often just listening to others. Ken eventually becomes cofident but not cocky, which is redundant because he was a cocky child and would take up any challenge. Ken is very simple yet hard to read. He is strange in his ways as a person. He is also one that would rather be in complete silence rather than surrounded by noise. Appearance Ken has curly black hair and chestnut brown eyes. He is often described as a person with a gothic and sadistic look to him. He sports a black leather jacket a pair of dark jeans, converse and a braclet that shows he is into punk and hard medal music. His hair hangs over his eyes and is often shown to be into style at times. Powers & Abilities Because he is the child of Hades, he is known to be even more powerful with his natural skills as a person. *'ADHD: 'He has natural battle-like reflexes. He is capable of countering and reacting to any enemy that appears. *'Dyslexia: 'He can read Ancient Greek and Latin perfectly due to his dyslexia. This might be due to his divine lineage. Demigod Abilities *'Induced Fear: 'He can call upon fear within anyone with just a simple intent and mindset, this is a very powerful way to persuade another to do your bedding. *'Necromancy: 'He is capable of summoning, listening to, silencing and visualizing the dead. This allows him to lead an army of undead warriors. *'Geokinesis: 'He is capable of using a limited amount of earth mianipulation powers. He can sense layers of rock underneath the surface and can also summon a shallow tunnel. *'Umbrakinesis: 'This is an ability that allows him to manipulate the shadows and darkness. **'Shadow Travel: 'This is an ability that allows the user to cast themselves in shadows and travel to distant places on the face of the Earth. *'Death Ritual: 'He can cast a limited amount of rituals that can be considered sacred in the name of Hades and death. **'Death Call: 'He can call the dead to him and have conversations with spirits that have died. Relationships Family Kai His little brother and him seem to have a very good relationship. Unlike most demigods, they understand each other very well. Their relationship is also similar to Hazel Levesques and Nico di Angelo's because of the way Ken is and how Kai is more energetic and passionate. He is also shown to be very protective, which could be said like wise to Nico about Hazel. Hades He was never really around, but Ken expects that since he has a lot of powers over the dead, he might care a bit. He never has conversed with Hades and never wishes to speak with him. He is more careful to not curse anyone and doesn't want Hades mad at him. Their relationship is very similar to how most demigods view their parents mysterious and weird. Quotes : ''"I'm the older one, Kai is ten minutes younger, although he is taller and smarter, I'm still the oldest." (Explaining his age to some campers) : "Those who never learn from their mistakes are doomed to fail." (Ken's Logic) : "I don't know, but I'd never trust one who can not trust themselves." (About one's self) : "I've learned a lot in the Underworld, and one of those things is, that you can't hold a grudge because those who hold a grudge end up hating for eternity." (About Grudges) '' : ''"I'll decided to help, but not for the gods, because Kai would help for me. I'll help for him." (Ken's ambition) : "When you find someone that you're willing to protect you'll become truly strong." (Ken's motto) : "I don't care! I will destroy anyone who stands in my way! Even if it kills me I'll save my brother!" (About Kai) Items Skelia It is a stygian iron sword about four feet long with a powerful blade. It seems to have the affect of absorbing life energy out of everything and anything over time. Ken seems to be very comfortable holding a blade like this and hates holding gold because it makes him feel like he is mortal and could die at any minute, irrionically he doesn't with stygian iron. He is very skilled with this kind of blade. Pomagrante Seeds He is very picky about taking these seeds, but Persephone did eventually give him the seeds. This is also the seeds that Persephone was trapped in the Underworld by. Because of this she was forced to stay in the Underworld for six months. Dog Whistle He can summon a legion of Hell hounds, which are all his pets. He is very clever with this and has modified it so that way he isn't capable of breaking the whistle. The hell hounds are often shown to be very similar to over ground beegales. Trivia *Ken shares similar traits to Nico di Angelo. *Ken is very independent and doesn't rely on others. *Ken hates telling others about his last name and because of this he forced Kai to never speak of it either. *Ken is considered a Ghost because he neveer speaks much and is always around when you'd least expect him. He is also considered mysterious in a bad way. *Ken and Persephone have a unique relationship that is concentrated on pure hatred. *Ken's fatal flaw is the power over grudges. *Ken is very careful with his words and phrases. *Ken never says something by accident. *Ken has traveled even further through the Underworld than his brother. *Hades seems to have not contacted his children besides claiming them together and at the same time, which is weird, although Ken admits he is older. *Many of the things Ken says are either re-edited versions of quotes already stated or things that I find a character that has little to say could say. *Ken and Kai share five hell hounds as pets. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Children of Hades Category:Greek Demigods Category:Original Character